L O S T
by aryangevin
Summary: <html><head></head>For FFC. Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto mulai akrab dengan Centaur itu yang bernama Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tak keberatan dengan semua ini. Ia mulai melunakkan hatinya. SasuNaru. Last Chapter. RnR, please?</html>
1. Chapter 1

LOST

Story By: MagnaEviL

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Sho-ai, dll.

Dedicated for FFC

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Enjoy

…

"Lalu, sang Putri akhirnya hidup bahagia bersama sang Pangeran."

Seorang pemuda pun mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia menutup buku bergambar itu yang baru saja ia ceritakan kepada anak-anak di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum sesudahnya.

Sedangkan anak-anak yang ada di hadapannya hanya memasang tampang kagum. Mereka terpukau. Entah terpukau karena cerita pemuda itu atau gaya pemuda itu dalam bercerita. Mata anak-anak itu berbinar senang.

"Kalian suka ceritanya?" Tanya pemuda itu kepada anak-anak di depannya.

Lalu anak-anak itupun menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat. "SUKAAA!" teriak anak-anak itu girang.

Sang pemuda yang menjabat sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak ini hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Umurnya baru 20 tahun. Sehabis lulus dari SMA, ia memilih untuk bekerja daripada kuliah. Karena masalah biayalah yang menyebabkan ia tidak memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikkannya. Ia bertekad, bekerja mengumpulkan uang terlebih dahulu barulah ia akan melanjutkan kuliah. Dan tahun ini rencananya ia akan mendaftar di salah satu universitas sebagai mahasiswa.

Sang pemuda melirik jam yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangannya. "Waktu kita sudah habis. Sekarang bereskan buku kalian dan kita pulang."

Anak-anak bersorak gembira mendengarnya. Dengan cepat-cepat mereka kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan dan juga pensilnya. Ada yang memasukkan peralatan tulis menulis itu dengan hati-hati ke dalam tasnya, dan ada juga yang asal-asalan.

"Baiklah. Semuanya sudah siap?" ucap pemuda itu kepada anak-anak yang ada di hadapannya.

"SUDAAAH!" teriak anak-anak itu kembali.

Sang pemuda tertawa. "Ya sudah. Kalian semua berbaris dulu. Dimulai paling pojok, silahkan keluar terlebih dulu."

Mereka keluar dengan tertib setelah mendengar aba-aba dari guru pembimbing mereka. Ada yang sambil bernyanyi, ada pula yang sambil mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya.

Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah keluar dari kelasnya, giliran pemuda itu yang membereskan semua peralatan mengajarnya. Memasukkan dengan hati-hati, agar tak cepat rusak. Ia tersenyum kala tangannya memegang buku yang baru saja ia bacakan tadi. Kemudian ia memasukkannya dalam tas.

Begitu ia keluar dari kelas yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengajar, tiba-tiba cuaca di luar mendadak mendung. Untung saja pemuda ini telah memprediksi dari awal ketika ia mau berangkat hujan akan segera turun entah kapan. Maka sebelum pergi ia membawa payung sebagai bentuk persiapan.

Tak lama kemudian, titik-titik air berjatuhan. Disusul dengan serbuan tetes air, seolah mengajak bumi untuk berperang. Pemuda itu mengambil payungnya. Tapi, sebelum ia hendak pergi ke apartemen yang kini ia tinggali sendiri, sorot matanya menangkap sesosok anak kecil yang tengah bersandar memandang hujan. Pemuda itu menghampiri sang anak tersebut.

"Hei," tegur pemuda itu, "kau belum pulang?"

Sang anak mendongak, menatap sang guru. "Aku belum dijemput, _Sensei_."

"Begitu." Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia mengedar pandang ke sekelilingnya, terlihat sepi dan ia yakin bahwa tinggal dirinya dan anak ini yeng tertinggal di sini. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama? Kebetulan 'kan arah tujuan kita sama, Konohamaru?"

Sang anak yang bernama Konohamaru itu terdiam sejenak. Memandang mata sang guru sambil berpikir. Pada akhirnya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ajakan sang guru. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, Naruto _sensei_!" serunya girang.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut coklat milik Konohamaru. "Ayo, merapat padaku. Nanti kau basah terkena hujan."

Konohamaru merapatkan tubuh kecilnya kepada Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap melindungi anak itu dari terpaan rintik hujan. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka mengobrol dengan riang. Sesekali mereka tertawa, kemudian tak lama saling mencubit sebagai bentuk candaan mereka.

Hening menguasai sekitar mereka. Dan tiba-tiba saja Konohamaru teringat dengan dongeng yang Naruto ceritakan tadi. "_Ne_, _Sensei_?" panggil Konohamaru.

Naruto yang tadi fokus ke jalanan mengalihkan tatapannya ke Konohamaru. "Apa?" sahutnya.

"Apakah _sensei_ mempercayai dongeng?" Tanya Konohamaru polos. Hal ini membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Ada apa, _Sensei_?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Tidak. Hanya saja pertanyaanmu membuatku tak habis pikir." Konohamaru menaikkan satu alisnya. Bingung. Naruto pun menghela napas. "Begini, bagiku dongeng hanyalah cerita fiktif yang mustahil ada di dunia. Hanya sebuah cerita untuk menghibur anak-anak dimana pola berpikir anak-anak seperti kau kebanyakan adalah sebuah imajinasi."

"Jadi, _sensei _tidak percaya dengan cerita dongeng?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak."

Konohamaru pun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau aku sangat percaya bahwa dongeng itu nyata."

Naruto tertawa lagi entah keberapa kalinya dalam beberapa waktu ini. "Sudah kuduga kau akan menjawabnya seperti itu. Tak usah kau bilang pun aku sudah tau."

Konohamaru mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lihat saja nanti. _Sensei _akan percaya bahwa dongeng itu nyata."

"Oh ya?" sahut Naruto meremehkan. Tepat saat itu mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Konohamaru.

Konohamaru menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan tepat saat itu aku yang akan menertawakan _sensei_." Konohamaru berlari menuju teras depan rumahnya, menghindari tetesan hujan yang akan membasahi tubuhnya. Setelah sampai, ia berteriak kepada Naruto. "_Arigatou, sensei!" _setelah itu ia memasuki rumahnya.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar."

.

#

.

Malam hari mulai menjelang. Suara rintik hujan masih terdengar. Namun tidak sederas saat Naruto pulang dari mengajarnya sore tadi. Suara katak saling bersahutan, bernyanyi menyambut datang hujan yang telah sekian lama beberapa hari tak kunjung datang.

Saat ini Naruto tengah mempersiapkan segala keperluan mengajar untuk besok. Tak sengaja tangannya yang berwarna tan itu menyentuh sebuah buku dongeng yang baru saja ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu untuk diceritakan kepada anak didiknya. Ia tersenyum kala itu.

"Dongeng, eh?" ucapnya. Ingatannya mengarah kepada pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Konohamaru tadi sore. "Tidak akan mungkin sebuah dongeng itu akan menjadi nyata," katanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu buku itupun ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya.

Tak berapa lama dirinya menguap. Menandakan dirinya telah sampai pada batasnya. Di ujung pelupuk matanya terdapat setitik air mata. Ia mengucek matanya dan menuju ke tempat tidur.

Tapi, sebelum tidur, ia berdoa terlebih dahulu. Agar kelak besok dirinya menemukan berbagai kemudahan dan keberuntungnya yang menghampiri dirinya.

.

#

.

Ia tersentak bangun saat sinar matahari menerpa tubuhnya langsung. Matanya ia gosok, menyesuaikan keadaan sekitarnya yang terang. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, ia langsung terlonjak tak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang tertidur di dalam kamar yang beralaskan empuknya kasur dengan selimut yang tebal sebagai atasnya, ketika bangun semuanya berubah menjadi sebuah tanah dengan rerumputan hijau sebagai alasnya? Sungguh, ia takkan percaya semua ini. Apakah ada yang memindahkannya?

Tak mungkin!

Ia sudah ingat benar kalau semalam apartemennya sudah ia kunci dengan rapat begitu pula dengan jendelanya. Mata biru itu memandang di sekitarnya. Hanya ada sebuah sungai kecil yang bersih di sampingnya. Dan juga beberapa pohon yang tumbuh di sekitarnya. Cuaca yang sejuk ketika ia hirup. Serta ada hutan yang lumayan gelap ketika matanya menoleh ke belakang.

Ia takkan percaya ini. Takkan percaya.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak minta tolong. Tapi… siapa yang akan dimintai tolong? Sedang ia hanya sendiri di sini tanpa ditemani siapa-siapa. Naruto memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut sakit memikirkan semuanya yang terjadi sekarang. Ia harus keluar dari tempat ini bagaimanapun caranya.

Agak ragu, Naruto membawa kakinya menuju hutan. Hanya itu jalan satu-satunya agai ia keluar dari sini. Pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi berdiri kokoh. Serta rerumputan liar yang sudah memanjang sebatas lutut Naruto ketika ia melewatinya. Tapi entah kenapa, tempat ini terasa indah. Seperti berada di tempat dongeng.

Tunggu dulu!

Dongeng? Apakah dirinya berada dalam sebuah dongeng?

"_Kalau aku sangat percaya bahwa dongeng itu nyata."_

Sekelebat perbincangannya dengan Konohamaru terulang lagi diingatannya. Dirinya mulai bertanya lagi, apa benar dongeng itu ada? Sebuah jawaban yang kini menghantui pikiran Naruto saat ini. Sepertinya ia akan mulai percaya bahwa dongeng itu ada. Tapi ia tak mempercayai sepenuhnya.

Entah berada dimana ia pun tak tahu. Hanya saja ia terus saja berjalan menelusuri hutan ini tanpa ada jeda. Hanya terlihat pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Kemudian ada satu atau dua tangkai bunga yang tumbuh di hutan ini. Matahari pun hampir tak menyinari hutan ini karena saking lebatnya daun-daun yang tumbuh di pohon-pohon hutan ini.

Dirinya mulai merasa takut ketika ada sebuah suara di balik semak-semak di sampingnya. Ia khawatir kalau saja itu adalah binatang buas yang menghuni hutan ini. Sedangkan dirinya tak mempunyai senjata apapun. Matanya mengedar pandang. Mencari yang sekiranya dapat dijadikan senjata. Tapi nihil. Hanya ranting-ranting kecil memenuhi sekitarnya.

Hampir saja ia terkena serangan jantung kala di balik semak-semak itu muncul seekor kelinci yang tengah melompat. Naruto bersyukur. Setidaknya, itu bukanlah hewan buas yang muncul untuk menerkamnya. Kali ini ia selamat.

Namun, sebuah terjangan mengarah kepadanya dari belakang. Naruto yang mengetahui hal tersebut segera menoleh. Dirinya terkejut hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Matanya terbelalaknya. Lalu napasnya pun memburu.

Sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari besi mengacung kepadanya. Ia tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Apalagi ujung tombak yang tajam itu mengarah tepat ke lehernya. Sedikit saja bergerak, kemungkinan lehernya akan terluka semakin besar. Ia hanya bisa terdiam mematung dengan mata yang masih terbelalak.

"Katakan padaku, siapa kau?"

Naruto menatap seseorang yang tengah berbicara dengannya. Naruto tidak tahu apakah seseorang yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang manusia atau bukan. Dilihat dari wajahnya, ia adalah manusia. Namun, pada bagian tubuh bawahnya bukanlah manusia. Melainkan seperti kaki kuda. Naruto ingat pada sebuah buku yang ia baca, makhluk seperti inilah yang disebut dengan _Centaur_. (1)

Naruto memandang makhluk di depannya dengan takut. "A-aku Na-ruto," jawabnya dengan bibir bergetar. Ia benar-benar sangat ketakutan. Apalagi saat makhluk itu menatapnya dengan tajam melalui mata hitamnya.

"Naruto?" makhluk itu mengangkat alisnya. "Aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya." Ia semakin kiat mengarahkan mata tombak itu ke leher Naruto. "Apa kau adalah bawahannya makhluk _Hydra_(2) itu?" Tanya makhluk _Centaur _ itu lagi.

Naruto semakin ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh makhluk yang ada di depannya ini. "A-pa maksudnya?"

Mata tombak itu kini menempel ke leher Naruto. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya saat ini. Penuh dengan peluh. Bibirnya bergetar. Tanda ia benar-benar sangat ketakutan melihat makhluk yang ia yakini hanya muncul dalam dongeng saja.

"Tentu saja makhluk bernama Orochimaru itu. Kau jangan berbohong padaku. Kau pasti bawahan makhluk itu 'kan?"

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak minta tolong saat ini juga. Tapi ia tahu semuanya percuma. Yang ada malah dirinya yang menjadi sasaran tombak dari makhluk di depannya.

Naruto memandang di sekelilingnya. Ada makhluk lain yang mulai bermunculan. Sebut saja itu adalah serigala. "Aku benar-benar ti-tidak tahu si-siapa yang kalian maksud. A-aku hanya tersesat di hutan i-ini." Naruto tak bisa menahan ketakutannya lagi. Bahkan kini tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia hanya bisa mencengkram tanah sebagai penguatnya.

"Kau—"

"Tunggu!"

Sebuah interupsi menghalangi makhluk itu untuk menusukkan tombaknya ke leher Naruto. Makhluk _Centaur_ itu menatap tajam siapa yang berani mengganggunya. Tatapan itu menuju ke serigala yang baru muncul tadi. Naruto pun mengikuti arah pandangnya. Pemuda ini lagi-lagi terkejut. Serigala itu bisa berbicara. Mungkin sejak awal ia harusnya percaya kalau dongeng itu benar-benar ada. Dan ia mengalaminya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku?" ucap makhluk _Centaur _itu marah.

"Apa kau tidak lihat bahwa dia adalah manusia? Apa kau lupa, bahwa anak buah Orochimaru itu adalah para makhluk _Minotaurus_ (3)? Lagipula… apa kau tidak bisa membaca ketakutannya itu?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja makhluk serigala itu bersinar. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh sinar yang menyilaukan mata. Makhluk _Centaur _itu dan juga Naruto harus menyipitkan matanya. Dan ketika sinar itu menghilang, makhluk serigala itu berubah menjadi seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut coklat yang berdiri, di masing-masing pipinya terdapar tato merah segitiga terbalik. Pupil matanya pun runcing, dan giginya bertaring. Tak lupa bahwa telinganya itu adalah telinga yang sama dengan telinga serigala. Serta ekornya yang mengikutinya.

Rupanya pemuda ini adalah siluman serigala. Begitu yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Cih!" makhluk _Centaur _itu berdecih. Ia menarik kembali tombaknya. Naruto bernapas lega. Ia juga bergerak untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Untuk saat ini ia tak jadi mayat di hutan ini. Entah kapan dirinya akan benar-benar membusuk di hutan ini.

Pemuda jelmaan serigala itu mendekati Naruto. Rasa gugup yang berkurang tadi mulai kembali mengisi tubuh Naruto. Ia berpikir bagaimana caranya meloloskan diri dari kedua makhluk ini. Mungkin saja setelah ini ia jadi santapan lezat makhluk yang mendekatinya.

Namun, rasa gugup dan ketakutan itu berkurang kala mata birunya menatap senyum tulus di wajah makhluk itu. Ia berpendapat, bahwa makhluk ini tidaklah jahat seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda siluman serigala itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kaku.

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku Kiba. Dan dia—" pemuda yang bernama Kiba ini menunjuk makhluk _Centaur _yang membelakangi mereka dengan dagunya, "—namanya Sasuke. Dia adalah pemimpin dalam kelompok kami."

'Kami?' ucap Naruto dalam hati. 'Berarti jumlah mereka banyak.' Dengan dugaan itu, rasa ketakutan Naruto mulai datang kembali.

"Sebaiknya kau ikat dia dengan ini." Makhluk yang bernama Sasuke itu melempar tali ke arah Kiba. "Ikat tangannya, dan jangan biarkan dia lepas. Kita harus membawanya kembali." Perkataan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Tu-tunggu! Kau tak bisa seenaknya saja membawaku. Aku—"

Sebelum perkataan itu terselesaikan, mata tombak itu kembali mengacung ke leher Naruto. "Kalau kau masih ingin hidup, sebaiknya kau patuhi perintahku." Sasuke berkata dengan kejamnya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya.

Makhluk siluman serigala itu mengambil tali yang dilempar Sasuke, ia mengikat tangan Naruto kuat-kuat hingga Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Ups! Terlalu kencang, ya? Akan aku longgarkan," ucap Kiba merasa bersalah. Dan seketika Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Jangan kau coba-coba melonggarkan ikatan itu."

Kiba menghela napas. Sungguh pemimpin mereka ini terlalu waspada. Padahal yang menjadi tawanannya ini adalah seorang manusia yang tak punya kekuatan apa-apa.

"Baiklah," ucap Kiba pada akhirnya. Lalu ia menatap Naruto, "maafkan dia. Dia hanya terlalu waspada."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kiba dan Sasuke, mempunyai sisi yang sangat berbeda.

"Kemarikan talinya. Biar aku yang menggiringnya. Kalau kau yang menggiringnya, bisa-bisa manusia ini akan melarikan diri."

Kiba kembali menghela napas. Bahkan kepadanya pun ia tak percaya. Tanpa membantah sedikitpun, Kiba memberikan tali itu kepada Sasuke. Dia tahu konsekuensinya kalau membantah perintah dari Sasuke. Bisa-bisa tombak yang dipegang Sasuke saat ini malah akan menebas kepalanya.

Tanpa peduli ringisan Naruto yang kesakitan itu, Sasuke dengan paksa menarik tali itu dan berjalan menuju tempatnya. Ikatan tali yang sudah menyakitinya itu bertambah sakit kala Sasuke menariknya dengan paksa. Kiba yang memandang wajah kesakitan Naruto menjadi khawatir. Ia berinisiatif, kalau sudah sampai nanti ia akan mengobati tangannya itu.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Naruto kembali berpikir. Hanya gara-gara tidak mempercayai dongeng, dirinya mendapat hukuman seperti ini? Oh Tuhan, rasanya tidak adil sekali ini. Naruto memandang makhluk _Centaur _ itu. Bahkan ia tak peduli bahwa kini Naruto tengah kesakitan. Naruto sangat yakin kalau pergelangan tangannya yang terikat itu pasti sudah memar dan membiru.

…

Pemandangan di tempat ini sungguh lebih indah dari tempat Naruto bangun dari tidurnya tadi. Aroma tempat ini lebih sejuk. Matahari juga bersinar dengan cerahnya. Banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan ke sana kemari menambah indahnya tempat ini. Banyak bunga yang tumbuh, sehingga Naruto bisa mencium wanginya. Naruto hanya bisa tercengang menatap semua keindahan ini. Bahkan, bukit di belakang tempat mengajarnya kalah indahnya dari tempat ini. Sungguh ini memang benar-benar berada di tempat dongeng.

Naruto terlempar begitu saja ketika Sasuke menarik paksa dirinya hingga terjatuh. Naruto mengaduh, sementara Kiba memandangnya khawatir sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat Sasuke yang keras itu.

Makhluk-makhluk yang ada di sana mulai menampakkan diri. Salah satunya ada yang sejenis dengan Kiba, yaitu siluman. Naruto memandang sekitarnya. Ada berbagai macam makhluk di sini yang bisa ia lihat. Namun, tak ada satupun makhluk di sini yang berjenis sama dengan dirinya, yaitu manusia. Bahkan rata-rata semua makhluk yang ada di sini hanya bisa dilihatnya di buku dongeng.

Ini benar-benar nyata!

Bahkan Naruto bisa melihat ada _Mermaid_ (4) yang memandang dirinya dari danau air terjun beberapa meter dari dirinya. Naruto memandang di sekitarnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dan juga dirinya salah menduga, bahwa makhluk di sini tak sebanyak dalam pikirannya

"Ada apa ini, Sasuke?"

Sebuah suara lembut bertanya kepada Sasuke. Naruto mencari-cari dimana asal suara lembut itu. Dan matanya kembali terbelalak saat ada sesosok peri kecil menghampiri Sasuke. Ia terbang dengan menggunakan sayapnya yang mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya berbintang. Sangat indah sekali, pikir Naruto.

"Mulai sekarang, manusia ini akan menjadi budak kita." Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang.

**TBC**

Kamus:

_**Centaur**__: _makhluk dalam mitologi Yunani yang mempunyai wujud setengah manusia dan setengah kuda.

_**Hydra**__:_ makhluk dalam mitologi Yunani juga yang mempunyai kepala berbentuk ular atau naga berjumlah sembilan buah. Setiap salah satu kepalanya dipotong, maka akan membentuk satu atau dua kepala yang baru. Makhluk ini juga memiliki napas dan darah yang beracun.

_**Minotaurus**__:_ Bisa juga disebut _Minotaur. _Pada mitologi Yunani, Minotaur mempunyai badan bagian atas banteng dan badan bagian bawah manusia.

_**Mermaid**__:_ Pastinya sudah tahu makhluk macam apa ini. Sebuah makhluk (wanita) yang mempunyai ekor seperti ikan dan pada bagian pinggang sampai kepala berbentuk manusia.

_Sebuah fic untuk ikut FFC. Semoga menang ^^_

_Awalnya diprediksi cuma 5ribu kata doang, eh… tak taunya dua kali lipatnya =.="_

_Jadinya dibagi dalam tiga shoot aja._

_So… review? Kritik sangat diperlukan. But, no flame, please._

_Akan diupdate seceparnya._


	2. Chapter 2

LOST

Story By: MagnaEviL

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Sho-ai, dll.

Dedicated for FFC

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Enjoy

…

"Mulai sekarang, manusia ini akan menjadi budak kita." Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang.

Pernyataan Sasuke membuat Naruto terkejut. Budak? Sungguh ia tak ingin menjadi budak dari makhluk-makhluk di sini. Mereka pasti akan memperlakukan diriku dengan kasar, ucap Naruto dalam hati. Ingin rasanya memberontak dan mengatakan tidak, tapi Naruto tahu itu takkan mungkin. Bisa jadi kalau ia memberontak, malah dirinya yang akan ditebas oleh Sasuke.

"Budak?" ujar peri kecil itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai kepalanya dan ia pun menggeleng kecil. "Atas dasar apa kau ingin menjadikan dirinya budak? Kau tahu? Ia hanyalah manusia yang tak memiliki kekuatan seperti kita. Ia berbeda, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap peri kecil di hadapannya. Lalu ia bisa melihat dari sampingnya, muncul lagi sesosok peri yang merupakan sahabat baik dari peri di hadapannya. "Kita tidak tahu apakah ia manusia atau bukan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan dirinya adalah _Minotaurus _bawahan Orochimaru yang menjelma menjadi manusia." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke pergi dari sana.

"Tapi, Sasuke—" peri kecil itu hendak membantah. Tapi buru-buru disela oleh seseorang.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Percuma kau protes sementara kita semua tahu bahwa Sasuke takkan pernah mengubah pernyataannya."

Sang peri kecil bernama Sakura itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari danau itu. Bisa dilihatnya _Merman _(1)berambut merah itu berkata kepadanya.

"Gaara…" gumam peri kecil itu pelan.

Ok, entah kenapa Naruto sepertinya merasa pusing dengan semua makhluk yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnnya ini. Sang peri itu menoleh pada Naruto, lalu ia terbang menghampiri manusia itu.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Naruto bisa memandang wajah dari peri kecil itu. Sangat cantik sekali. Bahkan peri kecil itu sangat wangi dan bercahaya. Naruto terpana dengan aura kecantikkan yang menguar dari peri kecil itu.

Sang peri menyentuh pipi tan milik Naruto. Hingga jarak seperti itu, Naruto bisa memandang jelas warna mata sang peri itu. "Maafkan pemimpin kami, dia memang kasar dan egois. Tidak bisa melihat keadaan sekitarnya dengan kepala dingin. Apabila ia melihat hal mencurigakan, ia akan bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya trauma." Lalu mata hijau sang peri memandang ke arah tangan Naruto yang terikat. Ia terbelalak sangat melihat pergelangan tangan itu memar dan membiru."Astaga, tanganmu!"

Sang peri itu mengedar pandang melalui mata hijaunya. Naruto yang tak menyadari tangannya terluka itu hanya bisa tercengang akan keindahan peri di hadapannya. Peri ini sangat baik dan lembut sekali padanya.

"Chouji! Bisa kau kemari sebentar?" panggil peri itu kepada sesosok makhluk berbaju hijau yang tengah bersandar di pohon besar. Makhluk itu mempunya tubuh yang saat kecil. Naruto yang melihat makhluk itu bisa memperkirakan tingginya hanya mencapai lututnya.

Satu lagi makhluk yang hanya bisa Naruto dapati dalam sebuah buku dongeng miliknya yang berjudul _Snow White and The Seven Dwarf_. Ya, tidak salah lagi inilah _Dwarf_ (2) yang ada dalam buku dongengnya itu.

Makhluk kecil itupun menghampiri Naruto. Lalu, matanya memandang ke arah mata Naruto, hanya sekejap kemudian menatap peri di hadapan Naruto. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Bisa kau potong tali ini? Ini sangat menyakitinya."

"Tak apa? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke marah?" Tanya Chouji ragu. Ia memasang wajah khawatir.

"Masalah Sasuke, biar aku yang urus. Lagipula, ia takkan marah kalau hanya masalah tali ini."

Chouji terlihat berpikir. Ia mengusap janggutnya yang lumayan panjang itu. "Baiklah. Sebentar, aku mengambil kapakku dulu."

Mata Sakura membesar. "Kapak? Apa kau ingin memotong tangannya?" ucap Sakura terkejut.

Namun sepertinya Chouji hanya main-main. Ia nyengir ketika melihat keterkejutan Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas melihatnya. Setelah itu, ia alihkan matanya yang seindah _emerald_ itu menatap mata indah _sapphire_ milik Naruto. "Kau memiliki mata yang indah. Aku menyukainya," puji Sakura sembari menyentuh pipi Naruto lagi. Ia tersenyum

Sedangkan Naruto, hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tak percaya bahwa sang peri akan memuji keindahan matanya itu. "Eh?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan menyaksikan reaksi Naruto. "Ah, kita belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Sakura. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Masih terpana, sampai akhirnya Naruto tersadar saat peri itu bertanya kepadanya. "Ah! A-aku Naruto." Ia menjawab dengan gugup.

Tak berapa lama, Chouji muncul dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya. Sakura menyuruh Chouji memotong tali yang mengikat tangan Naruto. Sakura memperingatkan dengan hati-hati memotong tali itu kepada Chouji. Lalu, di samping Sakura, muncul peri yang lain yang tak kalah cantiknya.

Tali itu terlepas pada akhirnya. Dan benar saja, kalau tangan Naruto kini memar dan membiru. Peri yang berada di samping Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir. "Itu pasti sakit." Kemudian ia menghampiri tangan Naruto dan menyentuhnya pelan dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Ugh!" ringis Naruto.

"A-ah! Maaf. Rasanya pasti sakit sekali ya? Sebaiknya ini lekas diobati, kalau tidak ini bisa menjadi lebih parah," ujar peri itu.

Sakura menoleh kepada peri itu yang merupakan sahabatnya. "Kau benar, Ino."

Peri itu—Sakura memandang sekitarnya lagi. Mencari seseorang yang bisa membantunya untuk mengobati tangan Naruto yang mengalami memar parah. Dengan tubuhnya yang kecil, Sakura takkan bisa mengobati tangan Naruto yang besar itu. Bahkan tangan Naruto lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Dari mata _emerald_ itu, ia menangkan sesosok temannya yang sedang duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Aa—Kiba!" dengan suara yang kecil itu sanggup menggeluarkan suara yang cukup keras.

Kiba menoleh, menatap teman perinya. "Ada apa?" balasnya. Dari matanya, ia bisa melihat Naruto juga menoleh pandang ke arahnya.

"Bisa kau membantuku untuk mengobati tangan Naruto?" 

Teringat akan sesuatu, Kiba pun menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya kalau setelah mereka sampai, ia akan mengobati tangan Naruto yang memar. "Baiklah." Kiba pun mendekat.

Selama mengobati tangan Naruto, Kiba dan Sakura banyak berbincang mengenai makhluk di sini. Ada banyak macam makhluk yang telah disebutkan tinggal di kawasan ini. Seperti yang sudah dilihat Naruto, ada _Merman_ dan juga _Mermaid _yang menempati danau di samping mereka yang sudah diketahui Naruto, bernama Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, dan Neji. Dua orang _Dwarf_, bernama Chouji yang sudah dikenal Naruto sebelum dan yang satunya lagi adalah Tenten. Seorang _Griffin _(3) bernama Sai. Lalu Shikamaru yang seorang _Elf_ (4). Ada juga seorang _Gnome_ (5) bernama Lee. Dan yang terakhir, seorang _Tengu_ (6) bernama Shino.

Naruto lagi-lagi terpana sesaat. Begitu banyak makhluk yang sangat mustahil ditemui di tempatnya tinggal yang bisa dengan mudah ditemui di sini. Ya, ada banyak spesies yang Naruto ketahui saat ini. Dan juga ia takkan menyangka kalau ternyata para makhluk di sini, beberapa yang sudah bertemu dengannya adalah makhluk-makhluk yang ramah.

"Kami semua terkejut. Kau adalah manusia pertama yang datang ke sini, Naruto. Biasanya yang datang adalah makhluk sejenis kami," ucap Sakura. Naruto hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Ia juga datang untuk yang pertama kalinya. Err… lebih tepatnya tersesat.

Saat ini tangannya dibalut oleh tumbuhan yang baru saja dipetik Kiba. Naruto berasumsi bahwa tumbuhan itu sebagai pengganti perban. Lalu ditusuk dengan ranting yang sangat kecil untuk membuat daun itu tidak lepas pernah. Alis Naruto terangkat, bingung. Kiba yang memandangnya hanya terkekeh.

"Kau mau tau? Daun ini adalah obat. Dengan ini tanganmu itu akan sembuh dalam satu hari saja" ujar Kiba menjelaskan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan dari ketiga makhluk yang berbeda itu. Ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara. Mendapati tatapan tajam dari seorang pemimpin yang sudah memimpin kelompok itu bertahun-tahun.

"Sasuke…" gumam Sakura pelan.

Lalu tatapan tajam itu tepat mengarah ke mata sebiru _sapphire _milik Naruto. Naruto terkejut. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir ke wajah tannya. Rasa takut itu mulai datang menghampiri.

"Kau!" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto. "Pergi cari kayu bakar sekitar sini sebanyak-banyaknya. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku akan menyuruh yang lain untuk mengawasimu." Setelah memberikan perintah, _Centaur _itu pun pergi dari hadapannya.

Kiba menghela napas, diikuti Sakura. Keduanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan pemimpin mereka yang belum juga menyadarinya.

Kiba memandang Naruto. Sejurus kemudian tatapan khawatir diberikan. "Kau, ok?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tersenyum meyakinkan. "Aku tak apa." Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan luka yang sudah terbungkus daun itu ke hadapannya. "Lagipula akan sembuh dalam waktu yang singkat, 'kan?"

Kiba maupun Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

…

"Ugh!"

"Ambil lagi yang banyak. Kalau segitu, tidak akan cukup." Suara itu begitu menggema. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, menatap _centaur_ itu tidak percaya.

Lagipula, ia sudah tiga kali bolak balik untuk mengambil kayu bakar di hutan. Namun jarak antara hutan segini banyaknya sudah cukup.

"Tapi aku rasa ini sudah cukup." Naruto mencoba untuk mengatakan pendapatnya.

Mata hitam milik _centaur _menatap Naruto. Ia mendengus. "Cukup katamu?" Sasuke kemudian terkekeh. "Pergi dan ambil kembali kayu-kayu itu. Kau membutuhkan lima kali bolak balik agar semuanya tercukupi."

Bola mata biru itu membulat. Ia ternganga mendengarnya. Hei, tiga kali bolak balik saja sudah membuat tubuhnya lelah luar biasa. Apalagi ditambah dengan lima kali bolak balik? Ia juga takkan sanggup walau ia harus bolak balik sekali lagi dengan kondisi tubuh yang sedemikian lelah ini. Ditambah, ia adalah manusia yang memiliki stamina yang sangat terbatas.

Sai—seorang _Griffin_ yang ditugasi Sasuke untuk mengawasi Naruto, juga terperangah. Ia tahu, bahwa manusia ini sudah kelelahan luar biasa. Dia berbeda, tentu saja. Sai sudah beberapa kali menawarkan bantuan kepada manusia ini. Meskipun tubuhnya menyerupai manusia saat ini, tapi dia tetaplah mempunyai stamina seorang _Griffin._

"Sasuke, tidak bisakah kau menyuruh yang lainnya saja untuk mencari kayu bakar? Apa kau tidak lihat bahwa dirinya sudah sangat kelelahan? Dia berbeda, Sasuke, asal kau tau," ucap _Griffin_ itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mendengus. "Aku tak peduli."

Seseorang mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Rambut merahnya yang sangat mencolok memandang Sasuke datar. Naruto bisa mengenali makhluk itu sebagai Gaara, seorang _Merman_ yang sudah merubah tubuhnya menjadi seorang manusia. Tapi tetap saja dia bukanlah manusia. Dilihat dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang bersisik seperti ikan.

"Biar aku yang mengambil. Suka tidak suka aku tak peduli."

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah si rambut merah.

"Kau—"

Gaara pun melengos pergi. Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk melarangnya. Ketika ia pergi, makhluk yang berjenis sama dengan dirinya berkata terhadapnya. "Aku ikut."

Gaara memilih diam saja. Diikuti oleh seseorang yang Naruto ketahui bernama Neji—seorang _Merman_ sama seperti si rambut merah itu.

Sasuke memandang kesal terhadap Gaara yang sudah pergi menjauh itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia pergi dari sana.

Sakura—peri yang selama beberapa waktu ini dekat dengan Naruto terbang menghampirinya. "Kau tak apa?" Rasa khawatir begitu nampak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya."

"Buka tanganmu."

"Ya?" Naruto bingung dengan perkataan sang peri di hadapannya.

"Buka tanganmu, kubilang."

Menurut, Naruto menuruti apa yang sang peri katakan. Begitu ia membuka telapak tangannya, sang peri menghela napas. "Pergelangan tanganmu baru saja memar, dan sekarang telapak tanganmu yang terluka." Mata hijau milik sang peri memandang luka gores yang sudah memerah itu dengan pasrah.

.

#

.

Sudah seminggu lamanya Naruto berada di sini. Dan selama seminggu itu pula ia tersiksa di tempat ini dan tak menemukan jalan keluar untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya. Tapi, dirinya tak benar-benar tersiksa di tempat ini. Malah lebih terkesan menyenangkan. Semula makhluk di sini—coret bagian Sasuke—sangat ramah kepadanya. Bahkan mereka menawarkan bantuan apabila saat dirinya sedang disuruh-suruh oleh Sasuke untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang lainnya. Tentu saja Naruto menerima bantuan itu dengan senang hati. Meski dirinya harus terkena konsekuensi dari Sasuke yang mengatakan dirinya lemah dan sebagainya. Ya, dirinya memang makhluk lemah, tak sekuat makhluk-makhluk di sini. Mau sekuat apapun percuma, ia hanyalah seorang manusia.

Senja ini Naruto sedang asik menggesek kedua buah ranting dengan peluh membanjiri wajahnya. Ia sedang berusaha membuat api dengan cara yang lama. Tidak mungkin rasanya ia bisa membeli pematik api di lingkungan ini. Karena cara kehidupan komunitas di sini sama seperti jaman dulu.

Seorang makhluk yang memiliki telinga dan ekor menyerupai serigala mendatangi Naruto. Prihatin karena usaha Naruto dalam menciptakan api tak pernah berhasil dalam beberapa hari ini.

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya," ujar Kiba—siluman serigala itu.

Agak ragu karena tugas ini dilakukan atas suruhan Sasuke, tapi pada akhirnya Naruto menyerahkan kedua buah ranting yang ada di masing-masing tangannya. Kiba menerimanya. Dia tersenyum kepada Naruto kemudian mulai menggesek kedua buah ranting itu.

Naruto memperhatikan bagaimana makhluk itu menciptakan api. Dalam sekejap mata, sepercik api mulai muncul dan mulai membakar kayu di hadapannya.

"Aku heran, padahal caranya sama. Tapi, kenapa begitu susah sekali?"

Kiba terkekeh. "Kau harus melakukannya dengan gesekkan cepat dan satu arah. Tapi, kau melakukannya agak lamban."

Naruto mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Kiba. Ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir di keningnya. Kakinya terasa penat karena berjongkok dari tadi. Ia mengedarkan pandang, hanya untuk mencari tempat duduk.

Tempat ini, meskipun tak memakai api sebagai penerang, tetap saja bisa terlihat terang karena ada cahaya langsung dari bulan yang menyinari tempat ini. Ditambah lagi cahaya itu menyinari danau di tempat itu dan air danau memantulkan sinarnya. Menambah terangnya tempat ini. Mata _sapphire_ itu menatap danau luas di seberangnya. Terlihat dua _Merman_ sedang berenang ke sana kemari dengan gaya yang berbeda. Sebut saja Gaara dan Neji. Naruto melihat mereka seperti menari. Ia kagum kala mereka melompat dari ke permukaan air dengan indahnya.

Seorang pemuda mendekat dan duduk di samping Naruto. Naruto yang menyadarinya hanya mendongak dan tersenyum pada pemuda itu. Seorang _Elf_ bernama Shikamaru, pemuda yang memiliki telinga runcing itu sedang duduk diam di sampingnya. Naruto menatapnya sebentar kemudian kembali menoleh ke danau lagi. Terlihat Gaara dan Neji masih berenang di tempat itu. Mereka hanya diam tanpa ada pembicaraan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memecah keheningan. "Apa mereka selalu seperti itu? Mereka selalu melakukannya hampir tiap malam."

"Ya." Shikamaru menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Entah kenapa kulihat mereka selalu bersama, dimana ada Gaara disitu pula ada Neji. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Apa mereka bersaudara?" tanyanya lagi. Ia heran kenapa mereka selalu terlihat bersama dimanapun mereka berada.

"Tidak. Hubungan mereka lebih dari itu."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kekasih," jawab Shikamaru santai. Tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi terkejutnya Naruto.

"Kekasih maksudmu?" Naruto melotot tak percaya.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya pelan. "Kau tau apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini?"

Naruto menggeleng tak mengerti.

_Elf_ itu tersenyum tipis. "Mereka sedang bercinta."

Naruto bungkam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh _Elf _itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari keningnya. Jadi, sedari tadi dia sedang menonton kedua makhluk itu bercinta? Sangat tidak sopan sekali. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa memanas sekarang. Malu begitu menguasai dirinya. Kali ini ia berjanji takkan melihat kedua makhluk itu lagi setiap malam. Karena ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka tidak sedang bercinta, melainkan seperti menari. Jadi, wajar saja dia tidak tahu.

Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya. Tak baik juga memandang kedua makhluk itu bercinta meskipun umurnya sudah termasuk dalam kategori dewasa. Lagipula, itu tidak sopan sekali.

"A-aku akan pergi ke sana." Naruto berkata dengan gugup. Ia buru-buru meninggalkan makhluk itu. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bergumam kecil mengiyakan.

"Ja-Jadi, mereka seperti itu sedang bercinta?" gumam Naruto pelan. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto kembali memanas. Seakan ada yang membakar wajahnya saat ini.

Sasuke yang saat itu kembali dari berburunya melihat Naruto yang terlihat seperti melamun. _Centaur _itu mendekati manusia itu, seraya melemparkan hasil buruannya yang sudah mati terkena panah.

Naruto yang terkejut saat ada hewan mati di depannya refleks mundur dari tempatnya. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai tak mampu berbicara.

"Kau masak buruan itu untuk makan malam ini." Sasuke berkata santai. Tanpa memandang Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung.

Saat mendengar suara itu, buru-buru Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-apa? Memasak rusa ini? Tapi… bagaimana?"

"Itu urusanmu. Aku tak peduli." Setelah berkata seperti itu, _Centaur _itu pergi dari hadapannya.

Menatap Sasuke yang pergi, membuat Naruto menghela napasnya. "Bagaimana memasak rusa ini?" ia menggarukkan kepalanya memikirkan caranya.

…

Berbagai cara Naruto pikirkan untuk memasak daging rusa ini. Pilihannya jatuh dengan cara memanggang daging ini saja dengan bahan seadanya. Hanya dedaunan biasa agar bisa membuat daging ini terasa harum untuk menggugah selera. Meski Naruto harus bersusah payah memotong daging rusa itu menjadi bagian yang kecil.

Sebentar lagi maka daging ini akan matang. Tapi, Naruto tak begitu tahu bagaimana rasanya apabila daging ini masak. Ia tak pandai memasak. Di tempatnya saja, ia hanya bisa memasak ramen instan. Tapi, di sini takkan mungkin menemukan ramen instan walaupun hanya sebuah saja.

Di sana, Naruto bisa melihat Chouji dan Kiba sedang menentukan bagian mana yang paling besar. Ingin rasanya Naruto tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka yang kekanak-kanakan begitu. Padahal, kedua makhluk itu terlihat dewasa. Tapi, masalah makanan, mereka seperti anak kecil.

Membicarakan anak-anak, Naruto jadi teringat pada anak-anak didiknya. Ia sungguh merindukan mereka sekarang. Rindu mengajari anak-anak itu berbagai hal. Dan ia juga rindu untuk kembali berdongeng.

Ah, dongeng.

Apakah sekarang dirinya percaya akan dongeng? Ya, dirinya percaya sekarang. Ia juga teringat pada Konohamaru yang akan menertawakan dirinya kalau dongeng itu benar-benar nyatanya. Contohnya sekarang ini. Dia berada di dunia dongeng. Jika saja Konohamaru ada bersamanya, ia yakin dirinya akan jadi bulan-bulanannya.

Masakannya!

Sibuk menghayal Naruto jadi lupa dengan masakannya. Segera ia mengangkat daging-daging yang sudah masak itu ke daun bersih yang lebar di sampingnya. Bau harum segera menyergap indera penciumannya.

"Sepertinya sudah matang?" seorang _Gnome_ yang bernama Lee berkata sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang membagi-bagikan daging matang itu.

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk singkat.

Tanpa basa-basi para makhluk-makhluk yang kelaparan itu menyerbu Naruto. Mengambil satu-satu porsinya masing-masing. Tidak semua yang akan memakan daging-daging ini. Contohnya saja adalah sang peri-peri itu. Mereka tidak makan, seperti makhluk lain. Mereka hanya membutuhkan cahaya matahari sebagai makanan mereka.

"A-ano, bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Naruto was-was.

Mereka mencicipinya, lalu wajah mereka berbinar. "Ini enak sekali!" seru Lee bersemangat. Yang lain menganggukkan tanda setuju.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Dilihatnya di sampingnya hanya tersisa satu porsi daging yang masih mengepulkan asap. Naruto bingung siapa yang belum mendapatkan bagian makanannya. Mata _sapphire _itu mengedar pandang, dan birunya mata itu menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk—dengan menekukkan keempat kaki kudanya—tanpa memegang makanan di tangannya.

Narutopun berinisiatif memberikan makanan itu kepada Sasuke. Tidak adil rasanya kalau ia yang sudah susah payah berburu tapi tak mendapatkan makanannya.

"Ini, kau belum mengambil bagianmu."

_Centaur_ itu menatap Naruto di hadapannya yang sedang menjulurkan tangannya memberikan makanannya. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi, kau sudah susah payah mencari buruan ini dan tidak adil kalau kau tidak mendapatkan bagiannya," kata Naruto bersikeras. Tangannya masih setia menjulurkan makanannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Kau sudah susah payah memasaknya dan tidak mendapatkan bagianmu."

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Benar juga." Ia terkekeh pelan. "Tapi—"

"Ambil saja untukmu. Aku tak lapar." Potong Sasuke cepat tanpa mengijinkan Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

Agak ragu Naruto menerima makanan itu. Tidak enak juga rasanya mengingat _centaur _itu belum makan sama sekali. Tapi mata biru itu memandang sesuatu yang ganjil pada salah satu bagian dari tubuh _centaur _itu.

"Kau terluka." 

Sasuke menatap lengannya yang kini terluka. Lalu kemudian menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan wajah datar. "Hanya luka kecil."

Naruto meletakkan begitu saja daging itu dan menyentuh lengan Sasuke, memeriksa kondisi luka itu. Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat manusia itu menyentuh lengannya yang terluka. Tapi ia tidak berusaha menghindar atau menolaknya.

"Lukanya cukup parah. Biar aku bersihkan dulu dan mengobatinya."

Sasuke hendak memprotes tapi diurungkannya begitu Naruto sudah melesat menjauhinya pergi ke danau untuk mengambil air.

Setibanya Naruto di danau, ia merutuki dirinya yang lupa membawa sesuatu untuk mengangkut air. Mata biru itu mengedar pandang. Dan menemukan secarik kain bekas yang bisa digunakan untuk membersihkan luka di lengan Sasuke. Naruto lekas mengambilnya dan membersihkan kain itu. Setelah bersih, ia memerasnya dan menjadikan kain basah.

Naruto mengingat-ingat dimana saat Kiba yang waktu itu memetik tumbuhan yang bisa dijadikan obat untuk mengobati tangannya dulu. Kembali mengedar pandang, sampai mata _sapphire_ itu menemukannya. Naruto memetik secukupnya dan bergegas kembali ke tempat Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan diam tanpa menolak saat tangan Naruto mulai membersihkan lukanya. Dia begitu telaten membersihkan. Tanpa sadar bahwa mata hitamnya kini memandang lekat-lekat wajah Naruto yang sibuk dengan lukanya. Tanpa sadar juga ia mengagumi wajah manusia itu yang terlihat begitu sempura dan juga menarik. Apalagi saat mata hitamnya memandang tepat ke mata biru itu. Terlihat begitu berkilau. Dalam hati ia bergumam indah, mengomentari mata biru Naruto. Sasuke kurang memperhatikan Naruto selama ini.

"Sudah selesai." Naruto berkata ketika ia selesai mengikat daun sebagai pengganti perban itu. Wajahnya menghadap Sasuke. Terkejut saat mata Sasuke tengah memandang dirinya. Apalagi saat ini wajah mereka begitu dekat, sehingga hembusan napas menerpa wajah mereka masing-masing. Naruto akui bahwa wajah Sasuke itu tampan kalau dilihat dari dekat begini.

"Kau…" Sasuke berkata pelan. Namun sanggup di dengar Naruto karena jarak wajah mereka yang berdekatan. Mereka saling menyelami keindahan mata masing-masing.

"Ya?" Naruto menyahut. Menerka apa yang akan dikatakan oleh _Centaur _itu.

"Tidak." Sasuke menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Naruto. "Terima kasih." Lalu Sasuke memilih bangkit dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Sedikit kecewa dengan perginya Sasuke dari hadapannya. Padahal Naruto menginginkan makhluk itu berbicara yang bisa memancing topik padanya. Dengan begitu ia bisa berbicara panjang lebar dengan makhluk itu seperti yang lainnya. Ia sadar bahwa antara dirinya dan Sasuke kurang ada komunikasi sama sekali. Kalau bertemupun, tak lebih dari tiga kalimat pendek yang bisa dilontarkan Sasuke kepadanya. Naruto memilih untuk mengambil makanannya yang tergeletak begitu saja. Sadar bahwa perutnya tengah berbunyi.

**TBC**

**Kamus:**

_**Merman:**_Sama seperti _Mermaid _tapi ini untuk sebutan laki-laki.

_**Dwarf:**_ _Dwarf_ adalah manusia kerdil dalam dongeng-dongeng _Nordik_ dan Jerman. Dalam mitologi, penggambaran diri _Dwarf_ adalah rupanya yang seperti manusia, namun berukuran lebih kecil dan pendek. Mereka berjanggut panjang dan tampak lebih tua dari ukuran tubuhnya. Mereka hidup di gua-gua di daerah pegunungan atau di bawah tanah.

_**Griffin:**_ _Griffin_ adalah hewan legenda yang memiliki sayap seekor elang dan kaki seekor sebagai burung terbesar dan menjadi hewan yang sangat sakral untuk dewa _Apollo_ dan _Griffin _juga merupakan hewan penjaga matahari.

_**Elf:**_ _Elf_ adalah salah satu makhluk ajaib yang punya tampang mempesona.  
>Menurut dongeng, <em>Elf<em> adalah makhluk sempurna yang diciptakan sebelum manusia. Makanya _Elf_ di sebut-sebut sebagai putra pertama bumi.  
>Kenapa tampang mereka menawan? Soalnya mereka diciptakan sebelum adanya matahari dan bulan, jadi wajah mereka cuma disinari cahaya bintang, mereka punya tubuh tinggi, rambut yang indah, umur panjang, dan hidup dengan damai, karena kejahatan belum masuk ke dunia.<br>Kaum _Elf_ doyan tinggal di tepi aliran sungai, bikin puisi, menciptakan lagu, memberi nama benda-benda dan senang memandangi bintang. Wajar kalau akhirnya banyak manusia yang jatuh cinta sama mereka maupun kebudayaan mereka.

_**Gnome:**_ _Gnome_ adalah bangsa makhluk legendaris yang berukuran sangat kecil dan hidup di bawah tanah. Menurut _Paracelsus_, _Gnome_ merupakan makhluk supernatural yang hidup dari unsur tanah. Meskipun kecil, mereka mampu berjalan dengan mudah mengikuti langkah seorang manusia. Mereka biasanya memakai topi kerucut, dan sinar matahari bisa mengubah mereka menjadi batu.

_**Tengu:**_ _Tengu_ adalah makhluk dalam legenda Jepang. Salah satu Kami penunggu gunung, atau yōkai yang erat hubungannya dengan burung elang atau gagak. Pakaiannya mirip dengan pakaian pendeta yamabushi yang menempa diri di hutan dan gunung. Tengu memiliki hidung yang panjang, wajahnya merah, memiliki sepasang sayap, serta kuku kaki dan tangan yang sangat panjang.

Makasih banget buat yang review :3 *cipok satu-satu*

Memperingati pernikahan Pangeran William ama Kate jadinya update cepet. Padahal rencananya hari minggu ntar mau update. :P

Pernikahan mereka kaya dongeng ya?

Review?

Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat update :)


	3. Chapter 3

LOST

Story By: MagnaEviL

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Sho-ai, dll.

Dedicated for FFC

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Enjoy

…

Naruto menatap langit yang begitu megah di atas. Campuran bintang yang berhamburan ditambah dengan bulan yang membulat sempurna menambah keindahannya. Naruto bisa memprediksikan bahwa ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Namun nyatanya, dirinya tak juga merasa ngantuk. Dirinya memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat yang tadi digunakan olehnya untuk menatap danau.

Danau itu begitu indah. Airnya tenang membawa kenyaman bagi Naruto tersendiri. Tapi tak berapa lama, ada seseorang yang menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Naruto menoleh, mendapati sang peri tersenyum padanya. "Sakura…" Naruto pun membalas senyum itu. "Belum. Aku masih belum mengantuk."

"Mau kutemani? Lagipula, aku juga tidak bisa tidur."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Boleh."

Sayap sang peri mengepak dengan indahnya. Kalau dilihat malam-malam begini, sang peri terlihat jauh lebih indah dari siang hari. Apalagi cahaya yang menguar dari peri itu terlihat sangat menyilaukan. Lebih terang dari lilin yang hidup.

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu?" Tanya sang peri itu memecah keheningan.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai tersesat sampai di sini?" tanyanya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia menghela napasnya. "Aku juga tidak begitu tahu. Yang jelas saat itu, ketika aku tidur di tempatku, begitu bangun, aku sudah berada di tempat seperti ini. Dan saat aku mencari jalan keluar, Sasuke menyerangku dan hendak membunuhku. Karena ia mengira aku anak buahnya Orochimaru. Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Orochimaru itu." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Sang peri menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia paham dengan situasi ini. Ia hanya bisa menatap Naruto kasihan. Ia percaya bahwa manusia ini bukanlah salah satu dari anak buah Orochimaru.

"Mm… bagaimana dengan kalian? Maksudku… kenapa kalian bisa akrab begini? Padahal kalian itu terdiri dari makhluk yang berbeda jenis," tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sebenarnya kelompok kami sangat banyak. Kami tinggal di berbagai tempat. Seperti aku contohnya yang berjenis peri. Kami tinggal di Taman Bunga Besar." Sakura menatap danau di seberangnya dengan tenang. "Tapi, semenjak Orochimaru melakukan perluasan wilayah kekuasaan, kami kehilangan tempat tinggal. Banyak bunga yang mati karena penyebaran racun yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru, sehingga banyak pula para peri-peri yang mati. Aku berhasil menyelamatkan diri bersama Ino, meski pada waktu itu kami dalam keadaan sekarat."

"Aku turut berduka."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Lagipula kejadiannya sudah lama. Seiring dalam perjalanan mencari tempat tinggal yang baru, kami bertemu dengan mereka yang juga kehilangan tempat tinggal. Sehingga seperti inilah kami sekarang."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan serius penjelasan dari Sakura. Rasa kasihan menyelimuti dirinya. Ia bisa mendapatkan satu hal. Orang yang bernama Orochimaru itu pastilah jahat.

Keheningan menjalari mereka lagi. Sampai pada saat kemudian Naruto mulai bertanya lagi untuk memecah keheningan ini. "Mm… dulu kau pernah bilang bahwa Sasuke itu trauma. Memangnya dia kenapa?"

Sejenak Sakura menegang. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, khawatir kalau Sasuke ada di dekat mereka. Namun pada kenyataannya tidak ada siapapun.

"Sebenarnya dulu ada seorang _Dyard_ (1) dalam kelompok kami. Namanya Hinata. Ia hampir berwujud sepertiku, namun tubuhnya tidak sekecil diriku. Dan juga ia sangatlah cantik." Naruto bisa melihat ada rasa kekaguman yang tercipta dari wajahnya. "Selain itu, ia juga sangatlah baik dan lembut. Rasanya aku tak pernah melihat dia marah walaupun sedikit. Ia… sempurna."

"_Dyard, _eh?"

"Ya. Selain itu juga, dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan. Tak ayal para kelompok kami jatuh cinta padanya. " Sakura terkekeh kecil menceritakannya. "Tapi sayangnya, Hinata justru mencintai salah satu di antara kami, dan itu membuat mereka penasaran. Pada akhirnya semuanya terungkap, Hinata mencintai Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun sepertinya mencintai Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarkannya. Ia jadi ikut membayangkan bagaimana rupa dari sosok bernama Hinata ini. Sakura saja sudah terlihat sangat cantik di mata Naruto, tapi saat Sakura mengatakan bahwa Hinata lebih cantik, pasti kecantikkannya melebihi Sakura.

"Banyak yang cemburu pada hubungan keduanya. Kebanyakkan dari pihak laki-laki yang sangat mencintai Hinata. Tapi, ada satu kejadian yang membuat hati Sasuke hancur." Pandangan Sakura menerawang mengingat kejadian itu. Entah kenapa ia begitu merindukan sosok _Dyard_ bernama Hinata. "Anak buah Orochimaru datang menyerang kami. Dan saat itulah Hinata terbunuh karena melindungi Sasuke. Sampai saat inipun Sasuke masih tetap merasa bersalah karena ia merasa dirinya adalah penyebab terbunuhnya Hinata."

Miris, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat mendengar kisah dari Sakura mengenai Sasuke. Ternyata kehidupannya begitu pelik. Naruto bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang murung. Lalu ia mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan peri itu.

"Hei, kejadiannya sudah lama, 'kan?"

Sakura menoleh untuk menatap Naruto. "Yeah, hanya saja kejadiannya seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Begitu membekas."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Suasana yang mendadak murung seperti ini membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia tak menyukai suasana seperti ini. Maka ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura menguap, seolah-olah ia sudah mengantuk.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mengantuk. Kau masih ingin di sini?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali."

Naruto bangkit sembari merenggangkan badannya yang terasa penat. "Ya sudah, aku kembali ke tempatku dulu." Naruto pamit seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang kini telah menghitam. Membuktikan bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada hujan pada malam ini.

.

#

.

Hampir dua minggu lamanya Naruto terdiam di tempat ini. Tapi ada kemajuan yang bisa dirasakan Naruto di sini.

Ia mulai akrab dengan _Centaur _bernama Sasuke.

Ya, sejak kejadian malam itu Sasuke mulai melunak kepadanya. Entahlah, Naruto sendiri bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang sekarang. Padahal waktu itu dia hanya mengobati lukanya saja. Atau jangan-jangan… luka itu mengandung racun? Dan racun itu mengubah daya pikir Sasuke? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin, pikir Naruto saat itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Naruto menikmatinya. Bukankah ini lebih baik daripada yang dulu? Dimana Sasuke selalu membentak dan menyuruhnya melakukan ini dan itu. Meskipun Sasuke masih saja suka membentak, tapi setidaknya bentakkannya itu tak membuatnya takut.

Sasuke sekarang mulai membuka diri terhadapnya. Dulu, Sasuke tak mau didekati oleh Naruto. Namun sekarang, bahkan Naruto bisa menyentuhnya tanpa ada bentakkan dari yang bersangkutan. Kadang juga Naruto membantu Sasuke berburu saat makhluk itu pergi. Dan suasana seperti inilah yang membuat Naruto merasa sangat senang sekali.

"Umh… Sasuke?" panggil pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke menoleh. "Hn?"

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" tanyanya ketika mata birunya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Kalau begitu, kau tunggu sebentar di sini," ujar pemuda pirang itu girang sembari meninggalkan Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di hutan, hanya sekedar untuk melihat-lihat. Ah, sebenarnya Naruto yang memaksa Sasuke untuk menemaninya menjelajah tempat ini. Karena ia sedang merasa bosan kalau harus berdiam di tempat itu terus menerus.

Melalui mata hitam itu, Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto tengah berlari-lari menuju sebuah pohon yang berdiri dengan kokohnya. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, dan mengetahui kalau Naruto sedang menuju ke pohon apel yang sedang berbuah sangat lebat. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Melalui pemandang itu, Sasuke menatap apa yang dilakukan Naruto dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu, entah kenapa mulai menarik perhatiannya. Ia tersenyum kecil kala melihat pemuda itu sedang kepayahan memetik apel di dahan yang cukup tinggi. Beberapa kali pemuda itu terjatuh dan mengotori bajunya.

Setelah mendapatkan apa ia mau, Naruto kembali lagi ke tempatnya yang tadi ia tinggal pergi. Di sana masih ada Sasuke yang setia menunggu. Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya berlari mendekatkan kepada Sasuke.

"Hahh… ini yang kumaksud," kata Naruto mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah akibat dari larinya tadi. Tangannya menjulurkan dua buah apel kepada Sasuke.

"Apel?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, apel. Buah ini terasa begitu menggoda untuk dimakan."

Sasuke mengambil dua buah apel di tangan Naruto. Lalu ia melemparkannya ke udara dan kemudian ditangkapnya lagi. Sasuke memandang buah apel merah di tangannya.

"Tunggu!" tahan Sasuke ketika Naruto hendak menggigit apelnya menggunakan giginya yang putih itu. Naruto bingung kenapa Sasuke menahannya memakan apelnya.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Sasuke merebut apel yang ada di tangan Naruto. Membuat Naruto seketika cemberut.

"Hei—"

"Jangan memakan sembarangan apa yang kau temui di hutan ini."

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau tau? Pada permukaan apel ini pun mengandung racun."

"Eh? Kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya heran.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa aku adalah penghuni hutan ini? Tentu saja aku tahu."

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat Naruto menyengir lebar. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela napas. "Sebaiknya kita ke sungai di sebelah sana. Sebelum dimakan, apel ini harus di cuci terlebih dahulu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, ini juga demi keselamatannya. "Baiklah."

Mereka pada akhirnya berjalan beriringan. Namun, tanpa sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari bibir keduanya. Mereka sibuk pada pikirannya masing-masing. Naruto hanya melihat-lihat keadaan hutan ini. Ya, hutan ini yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan _Centaur _yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. Ada satu hal yang berbeda dari hutan ini saat pertama kali ia menapakkan kakinya. Ada banyak pohon buah yang mulai mematangkan buahnya. Seingatnya dulu, rasanya pohon buah yang berada di hutan ini tak berbunga pada saat itu. Tapi, kenapa begitu cepat sekali berbuah?

Ah!

Naruto lupa kalau hutan ini berbeda dengan hutan di dunianya. Apapun bisa terjadi di hutan ini, termasuk berbuah cepat dan lebat.

Melalui mata biru itu, ia bisa melihat ada sebuah sungai yang terhampar luas. Ia ingat! Di sanalah dirinya bangun pertama kali dari tidurnya, dimana semua kejadian ini mulai. Naruto berharap. Di tempat itulah ia akan kembali ke dunianya. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia akan sangat merindukan tempat ini. Tempat ini penuh akan kenangan tersendiri baginya. Termasuk bertemu dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

Sasuke menyerahkan apel yang tadi diambilnya secara paksa dari manusia itu. "Ini, sebaiknya kau cuci di sana." Tunjuknya pada sebuah sungai di sebrangnya.

Naruto mengambil apel itu. Tapi dia tak segera bergegas untuk ke sungai itu dan membasuh apelnya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja… aku merindukan tempat asalku."

Ada perasaan tak nyaman yang menghinggapi diri Sasuke begitu pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu. Namun ia berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Uhm… Sasuke?" panggil pemuda pirang itu.

"Hn?"

Naruto terlihat ragu sejenak untuk menanyakan hal ini kepada Sasuke. Tapi dia harus melakukannya untuk memastikan. "Apa… kau masih belum percaya kalau aku bukan anak buahnya Orochimaru?"

Sasuke terdiam. _Centaur _itu tak menyangka kalau pemuda pirang itu akan bertanya hal itu kepadanya. Sesungguhnya ia juga mulai mempercayai pemuda itu. Meski tidak sepenuhnya, tapi ia menjawab—

"Aku percaya padamu."

Kata itu, terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Sasuke juga heran, kenapa ia berkata begitu mudahnya kepada pemuda itu. Mata hitamnya menatap Naruto, manusia itu tersenyum cerah kepadanya. Membuat hatinya terasa… hangat? Entahlah. Rasanya Sasuke sukar untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn."

Atmosfir di sekitar mereka begitu sejuk. Angin berhembus pelan membawa kenyaman pada keduanya. Membuat mereka memilih untuk menikmati daripada untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Merasakan hangatnya matahari menerpa kulit mereka. Tidak terasa panas, sehingga mereka takkan takut kulitnya terbakar matahari.

Keheningan ini terusik oleh sesuatu. Sasuke menyadarinya. Tapi Naruto tak menyadarinya sedikitpun. Mata hitamnya memicing tajam, mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya. Dan sialnya, ia tak membawa senjata apapun seperti panah atau tombak seperti biasanya. Inilah keteledorannya yang sangat ia sesali sekarang.

"Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang menggumamkan namanya. Alisnya terangkat memandang bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Berdirilah di belakangku. Cari sekiranya benda yang bisa melindungimu dari bahaya."

Meski ada berbagai pertanyaan yang menghantui pikirannya akan sikap Sasuke, toh, ia melakukannya saja. Mencari sekeliling dan menemukan balok kayu yang cukup besar tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Ia mengambilnya dan lekas kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Aku mencium sesuatu yang tak beres. Sebaiknya kau juga waspada."

Naruto mengangguk. Mata birunya memandang awas ke sekitarnya. Mencari pergerakkan yang mencurigakan.

"Keluar kalian atau kalian akan kuhabisi sekarang juga!" teriak Sasuke penuh amarah pada sekitarnya. Namun tak ada pergerakkan apapun.

"Sasuke, kurasa—wooaaaa!"

Tanpa persetujuan Naruto, Sasuke menarik tangan pemuda itu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Naruto yang terkejut hanya menyejajarkan kecepatan lari milik Sasuke. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, lari Sasuke cukup cepat. Apalagi dia seorang _Centaur _yang memiliki kaki kuda. Sehingga Naruto tak sanggup dan akhirnya terjatuh.

Sasuke yang terkejut menghentikan larinya. Ia berbalik dan

menghampiri Naruto yang terjatuh. Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa Naruto tak mungkin bisa menyaingi kecepatan larinya yang di atas rata-rata itu. Bisa dilihat kaki Naruto berdarah di bagian lutut karena lututnya bergesekkan dengan tanah pada saat terjatuh tadi.

"Kau tak apa?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tak apa. Hanya luka kecil."

"Masih bisa berdiri?"

"Kurasa bi—ouch!" Naruto hanya mengaduh ketika ia mencoba berdiri, rasa sakit yang luar biasa di lututnya menghentikannya. Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Sial!"

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang menampakkan raut wajah kesal. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti dirinya. "Sasuke, larilah dan selamatkan dirimu. Tak usah pedulikan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini."

Sasuke yang sedang kesal itu memandang tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto terkesiap mendapatkan pandangan tajam dari Sasuke. "Aku takkan meninggalkanmu."

Naruto terkejut saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia takkan meninggalkannya. Apalagi tatapan mata itu terlihat bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya.

"Tapi—"

"AWAS!"

Sebuah panah melesat ke arah mereka. Sasuke mendorong Naruto menjauh, agar ia tak terkena panah yang sibuk menghujam ke arah mereka. Sementara Sasuke, ia juga berusaha menghindari diri dari hujaman panah itu.

Ada sekelompok monster yang menyerang mereka. Sekali lagi Sasuke menggeram kesal karena semua ini.

"_Minotaurus_… sial!"

Para _Minotaurus _itu membawa kapak sebagai senjata mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke tak membawa perlindungan apapun di tangannya. Ia hanya bermodalkan kekuatan kepalan tangannya. Menghajar para monster itu. Menghindar dari sabetan kapak yang apabila terkena, bisa mengakibatkan luka yang menganga lebar.

Dengan menggunakan kaki kudanya, ia menendang monster itu yang berusaha menyerangnya dari belakang. Monster itu terpental, tak jarang ada yang menabrak pohon di belakangnya. Memanfaatkan kapak yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekatnya, Sasuke mulai menebas musuh-musuh yang berhadapan dengannya.

Para _Minotaurus _itu semuanya tumbang akibat perlawanan yang diberikan Sasuke. Musuhnya yang berjumlah dua puluh itu hanya tergeletak tak berdaya. Ada yang mati, ada juga yang terluka cukup parah dengan luka yang menganga lebar. Sementara Sasuke, ia terluka di bagian lengan kirinya karena kelalaiannya. Dan untung saja tak seberapa parah.

_Centaur _itu mengedar pandang. Mencari seseorang yang tadi bersama. Tak ada dimanapun. Ia mulai panik dengan menghilangnya Naruto tanpa jejak.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke menggema di hutan ini. Mata hitam itu tetap setia mengedar pandang mencari sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang mencolok dan berbeda itu.

Kembali, mata hitamnya mencari sosk pemuda berambut pirang itu di sekitarnya. Dan sebuah suara di belakang, membuatnya berhenti.

"Sasuke!"

"Na—sial!"

Sesosok monster tengah melilit tubuh pemuda pirang itu melalui ekornya yang panjang. Sesosok monster itu memiliki sembilan buah kepala yang berbentuk ular. Dan tentu saja, pemuda itu sedang dalam keadaan yang berbahaya. Bisa dilihatnya pemuda tengah kesakitan karena ekor milik monster itu melilit kuat tubuh Naruto.

"_Hydra_… kurang ajar kau, Orochimaru!" geram Sasuke. Sementara makhluk _Hydra _yang perwujudan dari Orochimaru itu hanya terkekeh.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Sasuke," ujar salah satu kepala ular itu berbicara.

"Kau! Cepat lepaskan manusia itu! Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!" Sasuke berkata penuh dengan amarah. Dan ekor milik Orochimaru itu semakin melilitnya. "Naruto… cih!" gumamnya kesal.

Salah satu kepala itu melirik Naruto yang terangkat tinggi melalui ekornya. Mata kuning tajam itu menatap manusia yang kini dililitnya. Lidahnya terjulur, dan menjilat pipi Naruto yang masih dirundung kesakitan.

"Melepaskan manusia ini? Jangan harap. Bahkan dia terasa sangat enak untuk kumangsa."

Sasuke menggenggam erat kapak di tangannya. Sedangkan tangan satunya mengepal erat. Bisa dilihat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia menahan tengah menahan kesal. Andai saja ia membawa senjatanya, ia pasti bisa melawan _Hydra _itu. Namun yang di tangannya hanyalah sebuah kapak. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan benda itu untuk melawan. Dan juga… apabila ia melawan, maka nyawa manusia itu akan segera melayang dengan mudah tanpa sempat Sasuke melawannya.

Sayap milik _Hydra _mengembang. Bersiap-siap ia akan meninggalkan tempat itu_._

"Mau kemana kau, Orochimaru?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Orochimaru tengah melebarkan sayap berbentuk naga itu.

"Hari ini aku sedang tak berminat untuk bertarung denganmu," salah satu kepala ular itu berbicara, kemudian mata kuningnya melirik manusia itu, "aku takkan memangsa pemuda ini. Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkannya, datanglah ke danau _Lerna_(2) dengan membawa Kristal _Centaurus_ (3) yang kuyakin ada bersamamu. Kalau kau menyerahkan Kristal itu, manusia ini akan segera kubebaskan."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal. Ya, kristal itu tentu saja ada padanya. Tapi, tidak mungkin ia menyerahkan kristal itu kepada makhluk _Hydra _itu. Kalau sampai ia memiliknya… dia yakin, takkan ada lagi tempatnya bernaung untuk tinggal. Di satu sisi, ia takkan mungkin begitu saja membiarkan Naruto dimangsa oleh makhluk itu. Rasanya… ia tak mempunyai pilihan.

Sayap itu mulai menggepak. Membawa tubuh Orochimaru itu terbang meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang ini. Ia hanya bisa menatap kepergian makhluk itu dengan Naruto bersamanya.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto yang kala itu menutup matanya kini terbuka. Naruto terkejut saat posisinya melayang dengan tubuh dililit ekor milik Orochimaru. Dirinya semakin menjauh dari Sasuke. Dari bawah Sasuke hanya mampu memandangnya.

"Sas—SASUKE!"

.

#

.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas yang memburu. Keringat membasahi wajahnya. Dan piyama yang ia pakai pun sepertinya juga ikut basah akibat keringat berlebihan.

Naruto memandang sekelilingnya. Ia telah berada di tempatnya semula. Berada di sebuah kasur empuk dalam apartemennya. Sesaat, ia seperti orang amnesia yang telah kehilangan akalnya. Matanya membulat saat dia mengetahui sesuatu.

'Jadi… ini semua adalah… mimpi?'

Sekali lagi ia memandang sekelilingnya. Benar, ini benar-benar apartemen yang ia tinggali. Naruto juga meneliti tubuhnya dan kedua tangannya. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia baru saja mengalaminya. Ia pun bangkit dari tempatnya sembari berlari ke arah kamar mandi, membasuh mukanya kalau saja ia masih bermimpi. Dan kemudian menatap cermin yang memantul dirinya di hadapannya.

Tidak. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata! Naruto tertawa kecil saat mengetahui realita ini. Yang tadi itu cuma mimpi. Hanya mimpi berada di dunia dongeng itu. Mimpi bertemu dengan peri. Mimpi bertemu dengan _Mermaid _dan _Mermain._ Dan mimpi bertemu dengan… Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan sosok itu. Entah kenapa mimpi itu amat sangat nyata. Terakhir kali mimpi itu… ia dibawa oleh Orochimaru pergi dan Sasuke… hanya menatapnya sedih.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ini hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi, batinnya mempertegas.

Tak berapa lama ada suara bel yang tertangkap di indera pendengarannya. Naruto menggerutu kesal. Pagi-pagi begini, siapa yang datang? Sedangkan dirinya baru saja ingin membuka bajunya dan segera mandi. Tapi Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto menuju ke pintu luar apartemennya. Sambil menguap karena rasa ngantuk itu masih ada. Dan tangannya terjulur untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Siap—"

Katanya terhenti saat memandang seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Mata birunya terbelalak lebar. Pemuda ini—

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya singkat. "Ah, maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi. Perkenalkan, aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tetanggamu yang tinggal di samping apartemenmu. Aku baru saja pindah. Dan sepertinya kamar mandinya belum bisa digunakan. Jadi… bisakah aku meminjam kamar mandimu untuk sementara?"

Naruto yang ditanyapun hanya menatapnya diam. Pemuda ini… pemuda ini sama persis dengan yang ada di mimpinya! Bukan hanya sama, tapi namanya pun sama! Mata biru itu memandang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Dan itu sama persis! Hanya saja dia berwujud manusia bukan _Centaur._

Merasa dipandangi seperti itu membuat Sasuke risih. Apalagi tetangganya ini hanya memandangnya diam tanpa jawaban. "Kalau kau keberatan, aku bisa—"

Buru-buru Naruto tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aa—kau bisa menggunakannya kapanpun kau mau. Aku tak keberatan," jawab Naruto cepat.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Benarkah? _Arigato._" Ucap Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Boleh kupakai sekarang?"

Narutopun menyingkirkan badannya dari pintu. Mempersilahkan Sasuke memasuki apartemennya. "Ya, kau boleh memakainya."

Sekali lagi Sasuke membungkuk tanda terima kasih dan Naruto membalasnya. Begitu pemuda itu memasuki kamar mandi, Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jadi… ini bukan mimpi?" Naruto bertanya entah kepada siapa. Lalu ia terkekeh pelan saat ini.

**FIN**

Kamus:

_**Dyard**__: _Dryad adalah makhluk legendaris dari mitologi Yunani bisa juga disebut peri hutan. Menurut mitologi Yunani, Dryad merupakan makhluk, atau semacam peri, yang menghuni tumbuh-tumbuhan, berwujud wanita. Dalam bahasa Yunani istilah serupa, drys, berarti pohon oak.

**Danau **_**Lerna**__:_ Tempat bersarangnya _Hydra. _Tempat ini berada di Argolid. Argolid itu dimana, saya juga tidak tahu . coba cari di peta, siapa tau ada XD

**Kristal **_**Centaurus**__: _Saya ambil dari rasi bintang _Centaurus. _Saya cuma ngambil namanya doang buat ngenamain kristal yang dimiliki Sasuke. Jadi, Orochimaru menginginkan kristal itu untuk menguasai dunia. Anggap saja kristal itu mempunyai kekuatan yang tak ternilai. Dan memiliki unsur magis :D

Makasih banget yang udah review. Maaf banget nga bisa reviewnya. Tapi saya baca semua reviewnya kok.

Review lagi? :3

Ceritanya ngegantung? Emang dibuat seperti itu. Karena ini semua hanya mimpi Naruto. Ehehehe XD

Satu lagi! Soal Gaara ama Neji yang 'bercinta' itu. Itu semua cuma ngarang! Saya nga tau gimana cara kehidupan seorang _Mermaid_ dan _Merman._ Maafkan saya #bow


End file.
